Making Up For Lost Time
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: It's Valentine's Day but the former WWE Champion CM Punk isn't in a loving mood at all. Can a certain Crazy Chick melt the ice around his heart on the one day of the year reserved for love? AJ/Punk or PunkLee! One-Shot!


_A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for this second of my three V-day one-shots being so late, but reality reeled me in and delayed it a bit. Hope you enjoy it despite all the delays!_

Punk was now in his second week without the WWE Championship and needless to say he wasn't in the best of moods. Granted he was no longer furious about getting screwed out of the championship by The Rock, Vince, and The Shield he was still bitter and grouchy about it all. After a decent workout session he was on the way to his deluxe suite in the hotel.

AJ however was in a very cheerful mood as she skipped down the hallway.

Punk saw a cheery AJ skip down the hallway. While he wasn't mad at her by any means he wasn't exactly in the mood to talk to her.

AJ beamed as she skipped to him. "Hey Punk, hi! Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Happy Valentine's Day AJ," Punk said flatly. He wasn't in the Valentines day mood.

"Aww Punk, what's wrong?" She asked shyly.

"It is the second week that I don't have my WWE Championship thanks to The Rock," Punk admitted, "I just want to get in my room, lie down, and think about how I'm going to make that part-timer pay," Punk said, thoughts of championship vengeance in his head.

"Punk, you'll get it back. The title isn't worth it for you to be so upset." AJ answered softly, hating to see the Chicago-born native so upset. It tugged at her heartstrings.

"I know I will...I just can't wait to see Dwayne again so I can put him to sleep." Punk answered, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. He didn't want AJ to feel she was the target of his anger, because she wasn't.

AJ hugged him softly, smiling innocently at him. No matter how bad Punk's mood was, she was always enamored with the straight-edge superstar.

Punk slowly hugged AJ back softly, as if to let her know that he wasn't angry at her. The last thing he needed was a girl as sweet as AJ being upset at him.

"Come on Punk, give me a smile." AJ giggled softly.

Punk gave AJ what she wanted, a simple little smile as he chuckled at her happy-go-lucky attitude.

"Want to go to my room, because I got you something really special." AJ smiled happily.

"Um...sure AJ," Punk said, his bitter mood lifting away. It was like AJ's innocence had cast a spell over his emotions, making it impossible for him to be angry.

AJ giggled, skipping off with Punk following. She was always happy, but when she was with Punk, she was happier than ever.

Punk could hardly believe this. He was sulking and grumpy before but now he was walking behind AJ to her hotel room for a gift she wanted to give him. What was it about this girl that made it impossible for him to be mad around?

AJ smiled happily at him as she kept skipping.

Punk sighed, holding his smile while he walked with AJ down the halls. The anger charmed out of him by this pixie of a woman, but he didn't care. Sulking was just going to make his health and mood even worse.

AJ then opened her door, skipping in.

Punk followed her in her room, closing the door behind them, "So what is this special thing you got me?"

AJ skipped to her nightstand grabbing a small red bag and pulling out a large red and white silver necklace that was shaped like a heart.

Punk saw the necklace and he looked at it with curiousity, "Is that for me?" He asked in disbelief. He was shocked that AJ of all people would buy him a gift especially after he turned down her proposal for marriage last July.

"Yes..I bought it especially for you. There's something engraved inside." She smiled, blushing shyly.

Punk smiled at her while he took the locket in his hands and opened it up.

It read '_To my darling Punk, it doesn't matter whether your champion or jobbing. You've stolen my heart. Love AJ.'_ and had a small picture of her smiling and winking right below it.

Punk closed the locket and looked right at AJ, "I didn't know you felt that way about me..." He said softly, his tone radiating surprised realization.

"I've loved you ever since you said you dig crazy chicks." She blushed darkly. It was clear she was head over heels in love with CM Punk.

"You still haven't forgotten that huh?" Punk smiled at her, amused that she still remembered him saying that to her after all these months.

"I've never forgotten. I've just been too shy to say anything." AJ answered, her voice tender and quiet, radiating innocence.

"Well...I have to say I've never forgotten that moment either, and the time we spent after that." Punk answered sweetly, gazing into AJ's big brown eyes.

"Really?" AJ asked happily.

"Yes really." Punk answered.

AJ giggled, kissing him on the lips.

Punk kissed her back, letting her know that he missed the love they had.

"I love you Punk.." AJ murmured softly, her breath softly ghosting against his ear.

"I love you too AJ." Punk answered happily.

"So..whattya say we make up for lost time..?" Her eyes glinted mischeviously.

Punk smirked, "God I love the way you think," He agreed.

"I've learned from The Best In The World." She purred huskily.

"Damn right you did," Punk smirked at her, his hands on AJ's tight butt.

AJ moaned softly. "Punky, give me a wild ride.."

Punk smiled, kissing AJ softly before he started lifting her shirt off and unhooking her bra quickly, letting her know how much he wanted her.

"Make me yours again Punk...mark me as yours." AJ begged.

And Punk did just that. He and AJ made up for all the lost time they had with the sweetest, most passionate, sex they could possibly have. The two decided to lie in bed for a while together, signifying their reawakened bond as a loving couple. This was truly the most memorable Valentine's Day for them both. And Punk would make sure she'd never forget it.

The End!


End file.
